A Discovery
by softballfan15
Summary: Hermione's parents have died and after searching though a box of letters leads Snape and Dumbledore to finding out that someone they thought is dead is really alive. During Order of the Phoenix. Does not go along with the book.McGonagall has a daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own harry potter or any of the characters that are in the Harry Potter books **

Despite the fact that a month ago Lord Voldemort had risen again, all seemed calm in the wizarding world. The only news was that Harry Potter had supposedly been attacked by dementors and was waiting trail. After the attack Harry was transported to Grimmauld Place, where he found Sirius Black and the other members of the Order of Phoenix having a meeting. He was quickly ushered upstairs before he could over hear anything. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Hi Harry." Grimaced Ron. Hermione, who stood by the window, just nodded towards him. She looked paler and thinner than she did when they left Hogwarts. Harry saw Hedwig sitting in a cage near Hermione, she cooed showing that she was happy to see him.

"Hedwig!" exclaimed Harry. "I had wondered where she has been."

"She has pecked us half to death ever since she brought your last letters." Replied Ron. On his fingers there were band-aids and many cuts.

"Yeah….Sorry." Harry said. "I just wanted answers. No one replied to my letters."

"We wanted to tell you, mate," said Ron, "But Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you."

At this reply Harry, who was at first excited to his two friends, began to grow angry at them and yearned for them to just go away. There was a strained silence, and Harry refused to look at his friends.

"Dumbledore thought it was the best. That you were safest with the Muggles." Ron said breaking the silence. When Harry looked like he was going to argue, Ron stopped him by saying, "He had people from the Order tailing you all the time."

"It didn't work very well, now did it?" Said Harry through gritted teeth. "I had to look after myself."

"Dumbledore was very angry at Mundungus for leaving you." Ron said.

"Why won't Dumbledore tell me anything?" Harry said, raising his voice.

"We don't know. He just made us swear not to tell. He didn't want you to know _anything_." Answered Ron.

"How come I have to stay at the Dursleys' while you get to know everything. Maybe _he_ thinks that I can't be trus—"

"Harry please." Interrupted Ron. "Mum won't let us near the meetings not even after -- We don't know anything."

" SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TO THE MEETINGS. BUT YOU STILL HAVE BEEN HERE WITH EACH OTHER. HAVEN'T YOU? WHILE I HAVE BEEN WITH THE DURSLEYS. I HAVEN'T RECEIVED ANY TYPE OF NEWS ABOUT RIDDLE. I'VE DONE MORE THAN YOU HAVE EVER DONE--AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT! WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH OF YOU FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

At that moment, as every bitter thought that Harry had ever thought the last month boiled up in him, Fred and George apparated into the room.

"Hiya Harry! We thought that we heard you. So How's it going?" Fred said.

"HOW'S IT GOING? WELL I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE NOONE WILL TELL ME ANY--" responded Harry.

" Harry please, stop shouting." Pleaded Hermione. This was the first time that she had spoken since Harry had been there. She sounded tired and she had tears in her eyes. Harry felt bad for her but was too upset to contain himself. "I WILL STOP SHOUTING WHEN I WANT TO. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY _YOU _ARE HERE. AT LEAST RON'S PARENTS ARE PART OF THE ORDER."

" I….I…" Hermione's lip began quiver, tears began to flow out of her eyes, and her voice began to break, "I have NO where else to go."

Hermione ran out of the room, and Harry turned to Ron, Fred and George with an inquiring look.

" Way to go Harry. Could you be any ruder?" scolded Ron.

"What? I…I what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Harry…well…"stuttered Fred, "Her parents have died."

"What! When? How?" asked Harry, "I didn't know."

"It just happened, mate. Three days ago." Answered George. " We have tried to use the Extendable Ears to find out what has happened, but Mum has found out about them."

Harry didn't know what to say but decided to ask about the Extendable Ears later. Ginny then entered the room, and told them that it was time for dinner. On his way to dinner, Harry ran into Hermione in the hallway.

"Hermione, I am so sorry about the things that I said, earlier." Apologized Harry, " I had no idea."

"It's okay Harry. I know that you didn't know. I'm just a little sensitive at the moment." Replied Hermione. "C'mon lets go to dinner."

At dinner, there were several members of the Order, including Lupin, and Sirius. All of the Weasley's were there minus, Percy. Even Snape was there, much to Harry's dislike. He sat away from everyone else, and silently sipped his tea as he surveyed the room.

"Hermione, dear. Tomorrow, we will go to your home, to let you get the things that you will want to keep. Since, you are underage, the Ministry will have control of the house until you are seventeen. And, I…we are sure that there may be something's that you would not like the Ministry of Magic to have." Mrs. Weasley said near the end of dinner, "You will be escorted by members of the Order, and Ron and Harry may tag along also if you wish. We will leave after Harry's trail."

"Yes, that would be nice Mrs. Weasley." Replied Hermione. "Do you know anything about their deaths?"

"We will talk about it tomorrow." Answered Mrs. Weasley, "Now, children, you must go to bed and get some sleep. Because tomorrow will be a long day and you will need your rest."

And with that everyone silently helped cleaned up the kitchen, and then went to bed. Each dreading the day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

After Harry's trail, he felt relieved that he would still be able to go to Hogwarts, but he felt empty because Dumbledore refused to acknowledge him. He was also anxious about going to Hermione's house. He didn't know how to make things better for her, which bothered him.

When he got back to Grimmauld Place, everyone quietly congratulated him as they got ready to leave. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Mad – Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Snape were all there to make sure that their trip to Hermione's house went smoothly.

They walked a couple of blocks from Grimmauld Place, until they reached a dark alley. Upon entering the alley, Shacklebolt pulled out an old boot that Harry knew was a porkey. When they arrived to the house, Hermione was the first to walk in. She walked straight to the living room. Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Snape followed Hermione, while the others stayed outside to guard the house. She stared into the living room, before she continued upstairs. She went to her room, where so packed up her clothes, books, jewelry, and some Muggle items. She then went back to the living room.

"This is where I found them." Hermione said, without turning around to look at them. "I had gone to the store, and when I got home I found them here. Lying on the floor."

"Oh, Hermione." Whispered Mrs. Weasley as she reached for Hermione. Hermione ignored her and continued towards her parents room.

"Hermione, we are going to have to search the room for any type of documents that your parents might have left behind." Mrs. Weasley said, "Is that ok?" She nodded, and they all began searching drawers, underneath the bed and closet.

Hermione was searching the closet when she came across a box. She called for the others to look as she placed it on the bed, because she had never seen it before. Hermione opened the box and pulled out a teddy bear that had a pink bow around its neck.

"This is Leila, my mum and dad gave her to me when I was little." Hermione said. Harry happened to glance at Snape, and he looked paler than usual.

"There are letters in here, Hermione." Ron said as he pulled one out. "It says:

" Dear Mrs. Granger,

I am so glad that Hermione is enjoying her time at school. It is really a wonderful place to learn. I have always wanted to attend school there. I must say that I find her friendship with the Potter boy to be rather humorous because my husband and Potter's father did not exactly get along in school." Ron paused and looked at Harry before he continued, "But I am sure that he is a good boy. I am thrilled to know that Hermione enjoyed my latest novel. I am going to take a break before I begin writing another one. You mustn't worry about Hermione too much while she is at school. She is under the care of Albus Dumbledore. He is a great man and will protect her, even though he does not know who she really is. Also, don't worry about her potions master acting the way that he does. He can be a little grumpy at times but has a… good heart." Ron paused again and looked at Snape who had grown paler, "Well, I have to go. I can hear the tea boiling in the kitchen. Take care and if you ever need anything let me know. Once again thank you and your husband for doing so much for me and for Hermione. You have been a blessing.

Love always,

A.D.S."

Once Ron stopped reading the letter there was a long, long silence. "There are tons of letters in here." Harry said as he reached to grab a letter. " I wonder if they are all from the same person."

"Potter, Weasley put those letters, back in the box. Granger but the bear in the box also." Snape said. "Dumbledore must see these, instantly!"

"Not before I get to read them. They are _my_ letters, Professor." Said Hermione.

" I am well aware that they belong to you, but I believe that it is vital that Dumbledore sees them." Growled Snape. " Don't you agree Mrs. Weasley."

" Oh…umm… yes. Hermione dear, give the box to your Professor. He will return them to you once Dumbledore looked through them." Replied Mrs. Weasley.

The group then appeared outside, informing the others that it was time to go. Later that night the Order had another meeting, and Ron, Hermione, and Harry, were allowed to come to the meeting as it was beginning to end.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and said, "Hermione, dear, your parents were indeed killed by the killing curse. We do not know who by, but we do assume it was by a death eater. However, that is not the story that the Ministry will be putting in to the Daily Prophet. They will be saying that your parents died of natural causes."

"Died of natural causes? Albus, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, were young. How could they die of natural causes?" exclaimed Mr. Weasley.

" I do not know, Arthur. They are still insisting that Voldemort has not returned. Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have offered to have you stay with them during the summer and holidays. You may do so if you wish, if not then I am sure that something else can be arranged." Said Dumbledore.

"No, I can stay with them." Replied Hermione, "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"It is nothing dear. You are like another daughter to us." Replied Mrs. Weasley.

" Well, I guess that wraps up tonight's meeting, Molly has once again fixed a wonderful meal for those who would like to stay." Dumbledore said. "I must get back to Hogwarts."

"Professor, I must talk to you and Professor McGonagall immediately and _alone_." Snape said, before Dumbledore left. "We found something today at the Grangers, that you must see."

"Why don't you just show them to us now, _Snivellus? _We all know that a box of letters were found." Replied Sirius.

"Sirius, please. Severus and Minerva follow me." Dumbledore said as he left the kitchen.

* * *

"It can't be _her_ Albus." Said Professor McGonagall with tears in her eyes, "I…we saw _her_. _She's _dead. It must be someone else."

"It makes since that it would be someone else. But the initials, the handwriting, the letter, it resembles _her_ so much." Dumbledore replied. "Also, look at the stuff animal. It looks exactly like the one that we gave _her_. _She_ called it Delilah, remember?" Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Minerva, the baby and many of the babies things went missing after _she_ died." Snape said. "It makes since."

"Well, how do we find this person? Even if it is not _her_ we still need to know about their relationship with the Grangers." Professor McGonagall, stifled.

"There is an address on the envelop. We and a couple of the members of the Order will go to the address. Hermione, Ron, and Harry will go also. They will hid underneath Harry's invisibility cloak, until we know that there is no danger. Because if this A.D.S. is related to Hermione than she has a right to know and I think it would be hard to prevent the three of them going with us now that they have read one of the letters." Replied Dumbledore. "Severus, please inform the others that we will be leaving tomorrow at noon."


	3. Chapter 3

When Severus arrived at Grimmauld Place a quarter past twelve he was met in the hallway by Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Your late." Stated Mad-Eye.

"Lucius Malfoy paid me a surprise visit this morning. I got rid of him as fast as I could without looking suspicious." Replied Snape.

"It's ok, were in no hurry." Dumbledore said. "You can tell us later what type of trouble Lucius has been getting into."

"Remember you three, you are to stay underneath the invisibility cloak, until we say that you can come out." McGonagall said, looking especially at Harry. "We have other members of the Order waiting to hear from us if we get into danger. If something happens you are to take the porkey and get back to Grimmauld Place, understood."

The three nodded as they placed the cloak over them.

"Well with that all settled, lets go." Dumbledore said. They walked a couple of blocks before they turned down a dark alley and Tonks produced a porkey. They all took hold of it and disappeared before a Muggle could see them.

They landed in an open field, there were trees all around them and a stone path that led to a medium size cottage with many different types of flowers and plants around it. They walked up to the cottage with their wands drawn. When they reached it they peered through the windows, by the front door. They didn't see anyone. They were able to enter the house easily because it the door was unlock. They went through the living room, and into the kitchen.

In the kitchen stood a woman with blonde curly hair. She had her back turned away from them and was pouring herself some tea. She hadn't heard them come in.


	4. Chapter 4

With her teacup in hand she turned around to face them. As soon as she saw them she dropped her cup in shock.

"Oh damn!" she exclaimed, ignoring the shattered teacup and spilt tea on the floor.

"Annalise?" cried Snape. The woman quickly pulled out her wand and sent a spell flying towards Snape, paralyzing him from chest down. Snape, who had seen her reach for her wand had also sent a spell towards her, but she dodged it. After her spell hit Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye all sent spells towards her but they missed her because she had ducked behind the counter. As they waited for her to come out from her hiding spot, they kept their wands level.

"Dad?" the woman said from behind the counter. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at Snape from underneath the invisibility cloak, their eyes wide in shock.

"Annalise." Said a breathless Dumbledore. "Come out from behind the counter, my child."

"I was just trying to make sure that it was really you. You didn't have to try to hex me." Annalise said as she came out from behind the counter.

"Well you could of have told us that before you started to cast a spell." Tonks said.

"Yes, I should have hesitated, and then if you were really imposters you could have killed me." Annalise said. "Next time I will remember to do that."

"Annalise, that's enough you have some explaining to do." Said Dumbledore.

"Before you begin explaining could you be so kind as to undo your spell?" asked Snape.

"Yes, of course."Annalise replied as she flicked her wand. "Now, before I explain anything, you three can take off the invisibility cloak. You are safe here."

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione, removed the cloak, Annalise continued, "You should also know that I didn't want to do this but I had no choice. And I never thought that you would find out."

"You never wanted to do this? Why did you do it? It seems like you are just fine with the arrangement. You seem more disturbed that we have found you." Snape said angrily.

"You have no right to reprimand me. Do you think that I liked the idea of abandoning my family? I'm not like you. I was happy with my life. I didn't have a choice. I had to leave." Retorted Annalise.

"You had to leave. Even if _you _had to leave why did you take the baby?" asked Snape. "I could have taken care of her."

"Yes, you could have taken care of the baby, but I wasn't about to let her grow up among Death Eaters. By the way, how are all of your Death Eater friends? I guess you are spending a lot of time with them since Riddle is back." Said Annalise.

"Annalise! That is enough!" yelled Dumbledore. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had never seen him look so mad. He was shaking as he spoke. "You know that Severus had no choice. He is now spying for the Order. Just tell us why we left."

"I know that he had not choice and is now spying for the Order it was an obvious solution." Answered Annalise. "You are always fixing things and making everything better. That's why you will be mad about my reason for leaving, because you will think that you could have fixed it and everything would alright, but it wouldn't be. I had to do it this way; I couldn't have you butting in."

"How do you know? You didn't even let me try." Answered Dumbledore. Annalise looked like she was going to reply but stopped when she saw Professor McGonagall walkout of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Mum!" cried Annalise as she went after McGonagall.

"I just need to sit down for awhile. This is all overwhelming. And the arguing doesn't help." Professor McGonagall said as she sat down in a chair.

"I'm sorry Mum." Annalise said as she knelt down beside Professor McGonagall. "Forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Wait! Are you telling me that not only does Snape have a daughter but he is also married to McGonagall?" Ron exclaimed.

"What? No_! Professor_ Dumbledore and _Professor_ McGonagall are my parents. _Professor _Snape is my husband." Answered Annalise.

"Sorry! I…umm…yea. Okay." Said Ron as he slowly hid behind Harry.

"My dear, Annalise, why don't you just tell us why you left." Professor McGonagall said. "No one will interrupt you."

"Okay." Annalise said.


	5. Chapter 5

"It all began after I received a letter informing me that Severus was a Death Eater. The news did not bother me as much, as I think it was meant to. I had already formed my own assumptions, about Severus' connections with the Death Eaters. That night after I received the letter, I just thought that I would talk to Severus, when he got home. I thought that everything could be solved easily but I was wrong…." Annalise looked at the others while she took a breath.

" I … later I had a vision. I will not go into the detail of the vision because it was horrible and I do not wish to pain you and frankly, it upsets me a lot. It was very horrible. And I knew that if it came true then there was no hope for the Wizarding World or for my family. I had to do something. So I came up with a plan. I decided not to tell Severus about the letter until I had everything planned. The first thing on my list was to find a place for the baby to grow up, where it would not have the chance to be harmed by Death Eaters, and a place where it would be loved as though it was the parents own baby. I found a couple who were looking to adopt a baby. I watched them until I was certain that they would take care of my baby. Once I knew where the baby would go I decided to go on with my plan." She paused for another breath.

"I went to Mum and Dad pretended to be upset about the letter I received. They advised me to talk to Severus and to come and talk to them again after I had done so. They would think of a way to get him back to safety. The meeting went exactly how I expected it to. I then went home and waited for Severus. He got home very late. When he got home, I pretended to have been crying. And then as he begun to question me I began to argue with him. And told him that I was going to leave him."

"It was all just an act?" asked Severus. Who remembered the fight as though it happened yesterday.

"Yes. I then went to the forest, where I transfigured a rock in to the form of my body. I then used Sectumsempra on the form. While Severus, Mum and Dad were looking for me I went to where they kept that baby and took it and several of its belongs and placed it with the couple that I had found. Then I _disappeared. _I came here to this cottage, and spent my time writing and checking to make sure that my family was safe."

There was a long pause after Annalise finished her story. No one knew really what to think or to say.

"So….why were there a box of letters from **you **in the **Grangers **closet?" asked Ron. "It makes no sense at all."

"Yes it does Ron." Answered Hermione.

"Really? Well I don't see the connection. Care to explain?" replied Ron.

"Its quite simple really." Answered Hermione. "…….She's my mother."

"You are right, Hermione." Said Dumbledore. He looked rather pale and shaken. "And there is only one solution to work everything out."

"And that is?" asked Hermione.

"Annalise will come back with us." Dumbledore said simply.

"But…I…" Annalise said, looking as though she was going to argue.

"There is **NO **question about it. You will come back with us Annalise. And that is **final**." Dumbledore said as he raised his voice.


End file.
